


Now, Behave

by greyvvardenfell



Category: Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: M/M, Post-Dragon Age: Inquisition - Trespasser DLC
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-13
Updated: 2020-09-13
Packaged: 2021-03-07 02:27:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 737
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26439514
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/greyvvardenfell/pseuds/greyvvardenfell
Summary: Jakariel and Dorian have a small argument before Dorian leaves for Tevinter.
Relationships: Male Lavellan/Dorian Pavus
Comments: 1
Kudos: 17





	Now, Behave

**Author's Note:**

> This is ancient and I'm just now adding it to AO3 looool

“Are you going to behave yourself while I’m gone, _amatus_?” Dorian’s voice was soft, gentle against the length of Jakariel’s ear.

“You know I won’t.”

The mage chuckled as he circled his fingers over Jak’s taut abdomen and smooth, hairless chest and wiry archer’s shoulders, careful of what remained of the former Inquisitor’s still-tender left forearm. He would map the lines of his lover’s body, memorize every muscle in the time they had left, until he couldn’t delay his return to Tevinter any longer than he already had.

Jakariel’s cheeky half-smile faltered as he let out his breath through his nose. “Things will be awfully quiet without you, you know. Too quiet.”

“There’s nothing wrong with a bit of downtime now and again, is there?”

“I’ve never been a big fan of it, really. So much time, so little to do, as they say.”

Dorian cocked an elegant eyebrow and peered at Jakariel. The moment stretched into awkwardness before both of them laughed. The turn of phrase wasn’t one of Jak’s strongest attempts at wordplay, but the tension between them begged to be broken by something, anything, before it spilled over and spoiled things.

It didn’t work. Jakariel sighed again and, admitting defeat, sat up and scooted away from Dorian, reclined against the plush pillows he insisted upon piling on their bed. “Dorian, I—”

“We’ve talked about this.” Already, Dorian’s tone had hardened. He folded his arms across his chest and narrowed his eyes as he watched Jakariel reposition himself. “I’m not going to change my mind.”

“It’s not just up to you, though, is it?” Jak couldn’t help but bristle, as he always did when Dorian got his guard up.

“As it is my country, my home, and my future, I’d say that it is.”

“I thought you wanted it to be our future.”

Dorian winced. “Don’t play that card, Jak. Not now. You know that I love you. You’re the only man I’ve ever loved.” He dropped his hands into his lap and looked away. “And now that I know what that’s like, I can’t risk losing it.”

Jakariel’s heart shuddered. “That’s what I’m saying, though,” he murmured, shifting closer across the satin bedspread. “We shouldn’t tear what we have apart, especially not now. Not after all this.”

With a visible effort, Dorian met his lover’s eyes. “I understand.” Jakariel perked up hopefully, but Dorian continued, “But we can’t. I can’t. Tevinter, damn it to oblivion… it’s too dangerous.”

“Dorian, I’m not a child!” Jak recoiled, scowling.

“Maker knows I’m aware of that,” Dorian retorted with a brief scan of Jakariel’s lithe, naked body. “You’d be safer there if you were.”

“I’m not even the Inquisitor anymore. Doesn’t that mean anything?” Jak asked desperately.

“ _Amatus_ , listen to me.” Dorian pulled Jakariel’s hand into his. “This is not the end. We’ve been through far worse than a few miles’ distance.”

“It’s more than ‘a few miles,’” grumbled Jak, but Dorian’s intense focus silenced him.

“Someday, someday soon, I will make Tevinter safe for you. But right now, so close to Corypheus’s downfall and you an elf to boot, I can’t risk it. I can’t risk you. Even if—” Dorian’s voice broke and he swallowed hard, glancing away and back again. “Even if you hate me for it, I won’t endanger you when I know you’d be safer here.”

Jakariel crumbled, his chin trembling as he buried his face in Dorian’s strong brown shoulder. He wished he still had both of his hands to hold the man to him. As difficult as it would be to let him go, Dorian was right. From what the mage had told him of Tevinter, and what he’d learned himself, the remnants of the Imperium wouldn’t be any fit home for such a high-profile elf, especially one who could no longer defend himself with his weapon of choice. The bow that had slain so many still hung on the wall where he could see it every day, a painful reminder of what he’d lost. But to lose Dorian, or even to have Dorian hurt so deeply by losing him… that would be unbearable.

“I could never hate you, _ma’arlath_. Never,” Jak promised as he leaned back to look Dorian in the eye again. “But just so you know, while you’re away…” He paused and a small smile crept its way back onto his face. “I’m still not going to behave myself.”


End file.
